Monster Musume Ocs
by chynnchilders
Summary: And story ideas plus others. This is for fun and for fans love for Monster Musume.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is not a author note, this is the beginning. Anyway here everyone can tell me your monster girl Ocs and tell me your story ideas. If I like them a lot, I'll put them here so everyone will get interested in them. And authors that has taken off stories here can put their stories up for adoption.

I'm ready to listen to your stories and hear about the ocs. Come on, let's get Monster Musume more love!


	2. Coco Dile

Name: Coco Dile

Age: She threaten to hit me.

Appearance: Has long dark green hair and yellow eyes. Coco has scales on her face like a Lamia, and she a crocodile tail. Plus she has up right scales on her back and green skin.

Personality: Aggressive, bossy, shy, lonely, and occasionally kind.

Bio: Coco is a native of New Orleans. Her dad was killed by hunters and mom was wounded that day. After what had happened to her parents, she never trusts humans. However, Coco secretly wants a human friend and signed up of the exchange program. Coco still has trust issues, but maybe her host could help her.

Coco is here! Is anyone wants her in a story, go ahead. Boy I still miss the Monster Musume game. I really wanted to see a Skeleton and a Pegasus. Anyway, remember I can advertise your upcoming Monster Musume story. Plus I can put stories that you or someone else wants to put up for adoption.

Author out.


	3. Willow

Name: Willow.

Species: Will o Whisp.

Age: She dead, so.

Hair color: white.

Clothes: a black dress, long black gloves, and a black tiara.

Skin color: light blue.

Noticeable appearance: Has a black cage on the bottom part of her body. Plus blue flames around her feet.

Personality: Cheerful, kind, mischievous, and a little bit of a Yandere but she doesn't like the idea of killing people.

Bio: Willow lives in France. She haunted an abandon mansion, before someone finally report her. The government gave her two options. One, they relocate her. Two, she joins the exchange program. Willow loved the second idea and immediately join the program. She really hopes to find friends and play pranks on them.

Here's Willow! Like Coco, I give anyone my permission to use her. Author out.


	4. Freya

Name: Freya.

Species: Valkyrie.

Age: 20 and that's the short version.

Hair Color: light blue.

Clothing: Valkyrie armor only.

Personality: Shy, loyal, brave, stoic and cute.

Bio: Freya is a native of Norway and a proud member of the Valkyrie. She lived for a very long time, thanks to her heritage. Freya join the program to understand the modern world.

Facts: Freya is easily amazed by computers and other technologies. Freya is also very wary at all times. If you sneak up on her, she might kill you.

Freya is up. Message me or review, if you guys want to advertise your upcoming stories. By the way, all Ocs can be in your story. Author out.


	5. Maria Cortez

Name: Maria Cortez.

Age: 19

Species: Skeleton

Hair color: She actually has long black hair.

Full appearance: She likes wearing dresses from her home. Her face is actually pretty and look like a sugar skull.

Personality: kind, caring, calm, and adventurous.

Bio: Maria is a native of Mexico. She loves her home, but always long to travel. Maria finally got her chance, when a man came to her village. He told everyone about the exchange program, and Maria was the first to volunteer.

Facts: She love to knit and sing. Maria sometimes slips and speaks in Spanish. She never gets mad.

How does everyone like Maria? Next up, I'm put a Pegasus and a Vampire up.


	6. Rose

Name: Rose

Age: 18

Species: Pegasus

Hair color: A mix of light colors of pink, purple and blue.

Full Appearance: Has a lower body of a horse with wing, that matches her hair colors.

Personality: Kind, gentle, elegant, smart, and brave.

Bio: Rose is a native of America. She lived in Texas, before joining the program. Rose was adopted by a human couple, after her real parents died. After meeting a agent, she decided to the program to learn about other cultures.

Facts: Rose is terrified of tornados and hurricanes. Strangely, she loves the rain. Rose will never judge anyone.

Introducing, Rose the Pegasus! Next up, a Vampire appears. Then a surprise.


	7. Angelina Blood

Name: Angelina Blood.

Nickname: Angel.

Age" Looks like 17. but, she maybe older.

Species: Vampire

Hair color: Pink hair that's actually dye, really has pale blond hair.

Full appearance: She look perfectly human, with human arms and all. She also has red eyes.

Personality: Cheerful, hot headed, friendly, quick tempering and a fan girl.

Bio: Angelina lived her entire life in Romania. Her life changed, when she found out about anime and Manga. Angelina was excited about the exchange program, and jumped aboard to finally get to Japan.

Facts: Angel loves to cosplay all the time. She especially loves to cosplay as Moka from Rosario Vampire.

If anyone is wondering. In my stories, there are two different kinds of vampires. One kind looks completely human, and can eat regular food too. The others are like the Monster Musume Manga. Another difference. The human looking vampires live forever, after they reaching a certain age.


	8. Armondo Ramirez

Name: Armondo Ramirez

Age: 22

Color: A mix of browns with a white diamond shaped patch on his forehead.

Full appearance: His body has the appearance of a human male, lightly furred, although around seven feet tall, his head is that of a stallion.

Species: Horseman, not a centaur.

Personality: Strong, both mentally and physically, self assured, confident and hard working. Kind hearted, but no ones fool. Would give someone the shirt on his back if he thought it would help them.

Bio: A native of American southwest, he spent most of his young life living on a desert ranch. The owner of the ranch was a hard but fair man, who had taken a liking to Armondo when he was a colt and took him under his wing for a short time. After some hunters decided to make a trophy out of his mother and killed her. He had gone into a rage when he witness his mothers death, his picked up a couple of large rocks and crushed the skulls of his Mother's murderers, and killed them.

Not long after, the ranch owner found him wondering about the desert crying and alone. The ranch owner took him in. Armondo had heard of the program through an American based agency after he left the ranch, he had spent most of his youth on. When the man, who had essentially became his father passed away, Armondo moved to Japan not long after and sighed up to participate in it.

Facts: Armondo has a sever dislike of the dark, damp places and is terrified by fast moving water.

This is a request by zFluffyy. Next up, is amazing one. Here is a clue on the specie (Theme of Jaws plays).


	9. Mira White

Name: Mira White.

Age: 19

Species: Mershark. (She said Mershark, not Shark Mermaid)

Appearance: Has silver hair, very white skin and has a black tail. She also has pitch black eyes.

Personality: Ferocious, sadistic, caring, and worries over injuries.

Bio: Mira belongs to a nomadic tribe of Mersharks. Being a great white shark, she causes trouble for everyone. Despite everything, she still came to a human's aid during a hurricane. After learning that the person she saved was a doctor. Mira decided to join the program to become a doctor.

Facts: Mira loves Shark Week and shark movies.

(Theme from Jaws plays) Mersharks are a separate species of mermaids. You guys probably already knew about Mersharks from a certain encyclopedia. Next up, another surprise and a different kind of slime.


	10. Karin

Name: Karin.

Age: 20

Species: Kesaran Pasaran

Hair color: A light purple color.

Full appearance: Karin wears a purple top, and purple skirt both clothing has cotton puffs on them. She also has white winter gloves on, light purple boot with a cotton rim and looks to be sixteen then twenty.

Personality: Cheerful, mischievous, gets bored really easily, and is lustful.

Bio: Karin is a native of France and Willow's best friend. Karin actually was from Japan, until she turned ten. She accidentally fell into a crate going to France, and was later taken in by a Alraune. She met Willow by chance and became fast friends. Karin was visiting Willow, when she saw her friend taken away.

Karin learn that she can find Willow by joining the exchange program from her mother. Wanting to find her best friend, Karin signed up for the program.

Facts: Karin's gloves and the rim of her boots, is actually the cotton on her body. She likes every chance at intimate moments with a guy.

I hope everyone likes Karin. Next up, a new slime girl and a mystery.


	11. Yumiko

Name: Yumiko

Age: Unknown

Species: Nureonago

Hair color: Her hair is black slime, that looks like wet long black hair.

Full appearance: Yumiko has blue slime body, and wears a blue wet kimono. She doesn't have a proboscis like other slimes.

Personality: Shy, caring, playful, and lustful at times it depends on certain things.

Bio: Yumiko is a resident of Japan. When she was first born, her mother told her all about her father. Yumiko got excited and immediately decided to find a husband. She stay outside during rainy days, and never worried about melting. She stayed outside hoping for her husband to find her. Finally a man came, but he knew what she was and he wanted to help her. The man told her about the exchange program, and she can find a husband there.

Eager to finally meet her husband, she jumped into the program.

Facts: Yumiko loves the rain, because her species of slimes survive in heavy rain. She loves cherry blossoms.

I hope everyone likes Yumiko. Remember, you have permission to use all characters in this for your story. Next up, a Dhampire appears. Then a Wright comes along.


	12. Serena Blackstone

Name: Serena Blackstone

Age: 20

Species: Dhampire

Hair color: light pink with light blue tips

Full appearance: Serena has pale skin, one blood red eye and one grey eye. She usually wears a white dress, and any other kinds of dresses.

Personality: Elegant, polite, caring, loyal, brave, and rarely mischievous.

Bio: Serena was born between a human and a more human like vampire. She spent her life raised by her vampire mother. Her father died in a car accident, when she was seven. Serena lived in New York City, and loved living there. One she met a vampire with bat wings and pointy teeth, unlike her mother. Serena became friends with the different vampire, and learned about the exchange program.

Serena found the program exciting, and sign up the next day. The same day, her friend ran away to somewhere else.

Facts: Serena does not hate pure blood vampires, unlike other vampire hybrids. Serena is secretly looking for her friend. She's terrified of blood, and will either faint or scream at the site of blood.

Introducing the first hybrid in the story! Next up is a Wright, then another surprise.


	13. Lucinda Watson

Name: Lucinda Watson

Age: Looks like 20, but real age unknown.

Species: Wight

Hair color: pale blond

Full appearance: Lucinda has pale skin that looks like white marble. She wears a dark purple dress, that exposes one leg. She also wears dark purple gloves that goes past her elbow, light purple socks, and dark purple shoes. She has a tiara and a necklace too.

Personality: Elegant, charming, charismatic, she is a very lovely person, Lucinda will always takes care of her friends and family.

Bio: Lucinda Watson is a native of England. Lucinda is the oldest of her five siblings. She loves her family, and amazes everyone outside of her family with her kindness. One day, Lucinda woke up and felt sad suddenly. Her parents told her about the exchange program, and urged her to travel. Lucinda realized this was what she needs. The next day, she sign up for the program.

Facts: Lucinda loves evening dresses. She will rush to anyone's aid if she saw someone injured, or if they're frighten by something.

Here's Lucinda! If anyone is wondering, I'm still writing my other stories. Next up, a mystery. Then a Phantom shows up.


	14. Artemis

Name: Artemis

Age: She's not talking.

Species: Flow Kelp

Hair color: Long dark green hair that looks like kelp

Full appearance: Artemis has pale blue skin, and kelp that acts like clothes. She actually wears a bikini top and bottom that is hard to see.

Personality: Gloomy, calm and slightly lustful it depends on her mood.

Bio: Artemis was born in Greece, but only because her mother floated there and gave birth. Artemis spent her life floating where the ocean wanted her to go. That's when a woman found her and took her home. The woman was stunned to hear that Artemis never left the ocean before. The woman then urge the flow kelp to join the program. Artemis was reluctant at first, before realizing that she wanted to know about everything on the land. Artemis immediately went to sign up, with the woman's help.

Facts: Artemis has a hard time getting out of pools. She intentionally stays up during a full moon.

Welcome to the book Artemis! Next up is a Phantom, then a Ghost appears


	15. Penelope

Name: Penelope

Age: Unknown

Species: Phantom.

Hair color: a violet color

Full appearance: Penelope has pale blue skin, a mask that almost looks black, and wears a dress that's a light blue and a ghostly blue color. The dress also has skulls on it.

Personality: Mischievous, composed, cheerful, a little dramatic, and very charismatic.

Bio: Penelope was from the medieval times. Penelope was from a noble family and was at a masquerade, when she was poison. She suddenly found herself a phantom and hid herself from everyone. In truth, she actually was born a phantom and enjoys telling unreal stories to entertain guests. Penelope learn about the exchange program, when she found a flyer for it. She join the program, just to tell her stories and find friends.

Facts: Penelope love plays. She hates criticism.

Author here. I'm holding the ghost up for a little while. I have some requests, to due first. Hold on to your seats when you read on of there requests.


	16. Aokaku Kairyū

Name: Aokaku " Ao" Kairyū

Age: He threaten me

Species: Mizuchi

Appearance: Dragon-type Mizuchi such as Ao are very similar to Ryu-Jins in appearance, possessing deer-like horns and long tails. They also lack wings and thanks in part to the dark blue coloration most often shared by their horns and their hair, are often mistaken for Snake-type Mizuchi. Saying this out loud when a Dragon Mizuchi is around is foolhardy to say the least. All Mizuchi possess scales that possess a blue shimmer, though the shade differs from each being with the Snake-types tending towards the lighter hues while Dragon-types tending to possess darker shades.

Ao scales in particular are of a midnight blue hue, much like his hair, which is often unkempt with long bangs that are swept over his left eye and sidelocks that extend to to his shoulders and horns. His eyes are a steely blue in color, warding most people off with the intense glare that seems to be ever present. Ao is tall for his age, standing at 6'2, and has a lean build and a sturdy, yet surprisingly lithe frame.

Clothing: Ao wears a black jacket on his shoulder, much like a cape. He pairs it with a white shirt, black pants, and black boots with exaggerated fold-over cuffs that give him a look not unlike that of a pirate.

Personality: Coarse, can be gentle with those he is close to, impulsive, independent, keen, petulant, honest(sometimes brutally so), and a surprisingly romantic individual.

Bio: Ao is next in line to take over one of the Mizuchi gangs, his mother being the current leader. After finding out that he was supposed to enter into an arrange marriage to unite the two gangs, and increase the overall influence his family has in the underwater underworld. Ao ran from home to escape the chains of a forced marriage. Granted, it didn't help that the girl he was supposed to marry was superficial and would have felt no love for him.

On land, he entered into the Interspecies Exchange Program in order to lay low until everything at home blew over, though his temperamental nature proved unappealing to many his host families. He's still searching for one that will accept him, rage and all.

Facts: Ao seems very fond of seafood and has eaten many different species of fish. His favorite is shark meat. Mizuchi fall into two categories, the temperamental dragons and the stoic snakes, and gather together into what could only be described as underwater yakuza gangs. Ao himself is a dragon mizuchi. Ao is afraid of women, a fear that likely derived from a fear of commitment that is likewise derived from his arrange marriage.

Author here. Ao has made appearance! Next up, is a early zombie, and then a Ogre/Shark Mermaid hybrid swims this way. Ao was requested by Hiroshithehawk.


	17. Mikaela

Name: Mikaela

Nickname: Mika

Age: She doesn't remember

Species: Early Zombie

Hair color: Grey

Full appearance: Mika has green skin and ripped up pants, white shirt. She has a red jacket that not ripped.

Personality: Confuse, sleepy, ditzy, childish.

Bio: Mika doesn't remember anything from her past. All she remembers is living in a refrigerator. Government agents found her and decided to put her in the program. Mika one day hopes to remember her life from before.

Facts: Mika needs constant reminders. She loves her friends.

Author here. I had a little trouble with Mika, but I somewhat manage. Next up is the hybrids, then a Ghost. If you know about the game Moero Crystal, I can give a name and Bio for a monster girl from there too. The Moero Crystal game play is on YouTube, just put in the name and walkthrough you'll find it. If you never heard of the game before.


	18. Georgia

Name: Georgia

Age: 23

Species: Ogre/Shark Mermaid hybrid

Hair color: White with blond streaks.

Full appearance: She has a shark tail that the color of a great white and has sharp teeth. She lacks a horn, but is tall at 12'10 from head to tail. Georgia wears a female pirate captain outfit, it is brown and red in color. Georgia also has tan skin.

Personality: Stubborn, impulsive, prideful by calling herself the first ' Megalodon Shark Mermaid. Georgia also has a bad temper, but is caring and will cry if she hurt someone.

Bio: Georgia is a daughter of a Ogre father and a Shark Mermaid mother. She was named after her father who's name was George. Georgia's dad disappeared on day, and she resented him for leaving her. She just learned that he left to join human society. Wanting to find him, she learned about the Exchange program.

She immediately went to apply for the program. Georgia is still looking for a host. Maybe she might fall in love if she finds a host?

Facts: She's loves talking like a pirate. Georgia favorite food is clam chowder.

Here's Georgia! Next up, a ghost appears and I'm advertising a upcoming story. Also I have another request to do. Author out.


	19. Erika

Name: Erika

Age: She doesn't remember.

Species: Ghost.

Hair color: Ghostly green.

Full appearance: Erika has red eyes, and translucent ghostly white skin. She wears any a pale purple nightgown. Erika doesn't have legs, instead her legs are like wisps that mimics a snake tail.

Personality: Cunning, kind, caring, sarcastic, a daydreamer, and is a very lustful person.

Bio: Erika was born a ghost. She wishes for the day to be alive. One day, Erika found a book that changed her life. She found out it belong to a government agent, and went to return it. The agent was so happy, she invites Erika to join the Interspecies Exchange program. Erika became curious and joined in the program.

Facts: Erika's daydreams involves intimate relationship between her and her host. She really wants to have her host's child, even if she has to do force.

Author here. How does everyone like Erika? Next up, a story advertisement, then two requests. See you guys later!


	20. Chapter 20

My Monster Girl Family is a new story that I'm thinking about. It's about a man named Lucian Winters. Lucian is a 20 years old man, who just took in his niece. Here's the plot.

Lucian has lived through a hard life. He's parents abandon him and his older sister. Recently, his sister and brother in law dies in a accident. Lucian loves his niece, but worries about her not having a female figure in her life.

That's when he decided to be a host. The Monster Girls are from this story and male monsters will show up too. I'm also looking for Monster Boys too, for Alice (Lucian niece) Love interests.

Alice is twelve, so boy characters need to be her age or thirteen. I'll probably think of something, but I'll hear your ideas too. My Oc Aiden from Daily Life with Monster Girls is mention several times in the story.

Anyway, I hope everyone loves the idea. And you can suggest a new title if this one is bland.

Next up in Monster Musume Ocs. Two requests are being answered. Then a mystery character.


	21. Shin-a Kongu

Name: Shin-a Kongu

Age: 21

Species: Prehistoric Mutated Lizardman/Prehistoric Ape hybrid.

Appearance: She has long hair that reaches the mid back, but it spreads to the sides of the large spiked dorsal plates on her back and long reptilian tail. Her hair is brown with grayish green streak going down the middle . She has yellow, slit eyes. Her face has a few scales that lead up to the sides of her face, but ends at her ears. She has very sharp teeth that she keeps clean. She is 7'2 and has a F-cup bust. Shin-a has a human-like body other than scales appearing on a few spots on her body, having claws on her hands and feet, her tail, and the dorsal fins on her back and tail. She is very fit with a sturdy frame.

Clothing: Shin-a wears loose fitting clothing that has to be customized for her, and if she doesn't have anything to wear she has to wear a bikini tops, since they can be put on without interference from her dorsal fins. She prefers dark clothing, but has a secret love for pink. So, she'll sometimes dark clothing with small bits of pink in it.

Personality: She is incredibly serious and doesn't like to be disturbed by others. She finds humans weak and annoying, thanks to never meeting one who acted differently towards her, expect for the first cultural exchange coordinater. While she is tough, when meeting someone who doesn't mind her attitude and acts kind to her, she rolls into herself and becomes a shy girl. She's a classic tsundere, just don't being this up around her.

Bio: Shin-a and her parents opened their eyes one day on their island and realized that everything was different. After looking around, they found out that their hibernation period lasted a little too long. Now stuck in a new time and Ag, Shin-a wanted to look around and snuck off her island one day and ended up in Japan.

In Japan, she ran into a group of humans who either perverted around her or were terrified of her, when she showed her anger. Heading back to the island, she was surprised to meet a human in black who asked if she would like the chance to meet some humans different than the ones she met. Shin-a agreed, packed her stuff, and gave her parents a fond farewell.

Facts: She loves Manga, but doesn't read them often because her claws make it difficult to read the books. She has a secret love if small, cute things including children and puppies. She has a crush on Godzilla from the movies even though she doesn't know why. When enraged, she has a tendency to shoot atomic breath out of her mouth that's lights up the dorsal fins on her back.

Shin-a was requested by Harem Master123. Next up, is another request. Then here's the mystery character, the cross-dressing Dhampire or vampire I still haven't decided yet. Then a Lamia slithers in the book. Heads up, the cross-dressing character is one of Alice's love interests.


	22. Antara Duenna

Name: Antara Duenna

Age: 75 (young for her species roughly around the equivalent of 21 years old)

Species: Draconian

Full appearance: Incredibly beautiful, fully scaled but appears much like a female human with large breasts, in form with short attractive horns on her head, brunet hair and the characteristic back bent legs and clawed feet of a dragon with a tail and matching wings and claw like nails on her hands. Colors range from moderate human like skin tones on her face, upper body and torso fading down into a light blue/green like color along her legs, feet, tail and wings.

Personality: Highly intelligent, stubborn, cheerful, giving and kind, protective, and a bit clingy, sometimes pretend to be ditzy, very mischievous at times, always a sexy tease and very lustful. Hates wearing clothing and is know for lazing about where she lives completely in the nude regardless of who is present, dressing only when she has to. Don't ever call her a dragon however, you might lose your head for that insult.

Bio: Sister of her clans leader who rose from the ranks of their clan, killed and seized power from the clan leader, when the now past clan leader sought to provoke with a human settlement nearby their lands, many of whom had befriended members of the clan, one of which was her friend and sometimes lover. She had been told of the program by her lover and after discussing with her brother sought to join the exchange program, moving to Japan shortly after to learn more about the modern world and humans and bring that knowledge back to her clan.

Facts: She fears nothing, which unfortunately led her into trouble in the past. Her lustful nature has also gotten her into trouble as well. Lets just say it involves a unfaithful husband and a very jealous wife. However unbeknownst to her brother, she intends using the program to find her ' treasure' what could be called mate or husband. She loves hard rock and roll and metal and is know to " rock out" when someone is playing music she likes.

Notes: Draconian are the result of human/dragon crossbreeding in times long past. Like dragons, they are incredibly strong, unbelievabley resilient and utterly ferocious and fearless in battle and extraordinary hard to kill. A Draconian ' treasure' is their mate for life, and different from having a lover to them.

Next up, a cross-dressing vampire. Then a Lamia and a male Wight.


	23. Victor Alucard

Name: Victor Alucard

Nickname: Tori

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Species: Vampire.

Hair color: Light pink.

Full appearance: Tori has pale skin and blood red eyes. He usually wears a dresses or a blouse with a skirt. His hair is slightly past his shoulders, he usually puts it in a ponytail. Tori is considered cute by everyone.

Personality: Girly, kind, cheerful, will not hesitate on helping anyone, is secretly ashamed of his two fangs. He has low esteem when he tries to be a boy, he loves to sometimes be mischievous.

Bio: Tori was born to two vampires that wanted a girl. His father ignored him and his mother forced him to dress and act like a girl. Tori grew to like being raised like a girl, until he met Kyuri. The different vampire helped him realize that this wasn't what he really wanted. Tori became more willing to change, especially when a government agent came by his home.

He immediately went with the agent and was happy to finally get a chance to be a boy.

Facts: Tori loves sweets and cute things. He hates bugs, but is find with the bug extra species. Tori loves his neighbor Alice and wishes even more to be a boy for her.

If anyone is wondering, some characters here have connections to characters from the anime and Manga. Next up, a Lamia appears. Then a male Wight and I'm stuck on either putting a male ghost or zombie or both next.


	24. Mirai

Name: Mirai

Age: 20

Species: Lamia.

Hair color: Light pink.

Full appearance: She has a long pink tail and has her hair in two buns, wears a pink Chinese dress, has blue eyes. She also has fair skin.

Personality: Lustful, kind, gets jealous real easy, protective, silly, demanding, spoiled.

Bio: Mirai always lived with mother, after her mother was banish from their village. Mirai later learn it was because her mother wouldn't let anyone mate with her father. She also learn that her dad was Japanese, but she thought her mother said Chinese instead. Mirai immediately set off to learn about her Asian heritage, an that's who she found out about the program. She bumped into a agent who told her about it, and immediately jumped in to find a husband.

Facts: She's sometimes tries to hurt her other housemates, that are in love with her host. She actually has a motherly side around kids and cries if she accidentally hurt a child.

Next up, a male Wight that's related to the first Wight in here. Then, I'm still deciding on the ghost or zombie dilemma.


	25. Damian Watson

Name: Damian Watson.

Age: 12

Species: Wight

Hair color: Pale blond

Full appearance: He has pale skin, ruby red eyes. He usually wears a black shirt with a black coat and dark blue pants. He also wears a eye patch over his left eye.

Personality: Charming, polite, honest but hates telling the truth if it hurts someone's feelings. He is kind caring, and never gets jealous, but is resentful of his sister.

Bio: Born as the youngest in his family. Damian was treated like a prince, and secretly he hated it. Damian wanted to be a regular boy, and his older sister always listen to him. He was shocked to lean she had left. Feeling betrayed, Damian decided to join the exchange program to get away from the memories. He never expected to become neighbors to the person hosting his sister.

Facts: He is blind in his left eye and doesn't like talking about it. He pretends that Lucinda is not his sister. Damian loves the anime Black Butler.

Next up, a ghost boy shows up and then a zombie boy, a harpy boy and a mandragora boy appears.


	26. Tenma

Name: Tenma Honda

Age: 12

Species: Ghost

Hair color: Light brown.

Full appearance: Tenma has ice blue eyes, short hair, and has ghostly pale skin. He wears a blue shirt with a school brand on it, and white shorts.

Personality: Mischievous, lonely, sometimes he likes scaring people, bossy, he is hot headed at times.

Bio: Tenma is a son of a ghost and a human. He always thought he was human like his dad, when he somehow died. Because of his mother, he became a ghost. Tenma learn the hard truth, he was a born a ghost. Tenma took it hard and began to haunt a high school.

A agent found him after scaring the agent's daughter. Instead of being mad, the agent offered to put Tenma in the exchange program. Tenma accepted, and immediately went to live with a woman who treats him nicely.

Facts: Tenma can make himself scary, by putting fake blood on himself. He loves scaring high school teens.

Here's Tenma. Next up, is a zombie boy. Then a harpy boy and a mandagora boy.


	27. Yuuto

Name: Yuuto

Age: 13, but looks 12.

Species: Zombie.

Hair color: Light blue.

Full appearance: Yuuto has a emerald green left eye and a sapphire blue right eye. He has short hair, and wears a white coat with dark blue markings, white pants, and a dark blue shirt that nobody sees because of the coat.

Personality: Cheerful, mischievous, secretly sadistic, silly, fan boy.

Bio: Originally Ken Carver. Yuuto and his parents were in a car accident that a golem had caused. His parents were already dead and him on the brink. When a zombie bit him to stop him from dying. He never knew who saved him, but he lost his memories of his name. While in the hospital, he watched a anime called Twin Star Exorcist and immediately became a fan of a certain villain on it.

That's when he changed his name to Yuuto after his favorite character. Yuuto was invited to the program by Zombina and he agreed to see the world.

Facts: He tries very hard to imitate his anime character's clothes and hair style. He only partly manage on the clothes, and succeeded with his hair, he still wants color eye contacts and a eye patch. He easily devotes himself to certain things. His friends call him a delusional zombie.

Here's Yuuto. You guys already know about the next two. Here's the new ones, a female harpy and a sea slime are around the corner.


	28. Harrie Centur

Name: Harrie Centur

Age: 12

Species: Harpy.

Hair color: Black.

Full appearance: Harrie has short hair, grey eyes, and fair skin. He has regular arms and legs, but he has wings on his back. He usually wears a black sleeveless top and grey pants.

Personality: Childish, cheerful, friendly, a little prideful, and very silly, forgetful.

Bio: Harriet is a son of a Harpy and a human. For some reason, his father had a rare gene that resulted in the first male harpy. Harrie lived happily with his parents and older sister, until both siblings decided to travel. Harrie ended up separated from his sister and found himself alone. A different female harpy found him and cheered him up.

Harrie followed her and her companion to a town. He somehow separated from them, but he had learned about the program from the companion. So, He immediately found away to sign up for the program. He's still looking for his sister.

Facts: Because of his father, Harrie looks like a humans with wings then wings for arms. Harrie is like his mother, and forgets stuff when taking a third step. Harri considers himself and his sister as angels.

Here's Harrie. I decided to make him more human like, because of the dad. The two harpies he was with are Papi and Haru from Daily Life with Monster Girls, my other story. Next up is a Mandrake. Then a female harpy aka Harrie's older sister, a sea slime, and a sandworm.


	29. Peter

Name: Peter

Age: 11 1/2

Species: Mandrake

Hair color: His hair is leaves.

Full appearance: Peter has tan skin, and wears a gardening outfit. He has a gardening hat too. He sometimes wears a loose fitting yellow shirt and white pants.

Personality: He's very shy, kind, lonely, caring, he does have a brave side, but it rarely appears.

Bio: Peter is a Mandrake from America. He lived in a forest with his parents and other Mandrake. Then one day, he was taken by a group of men. They took him to Japan, and tried to sell him along with other extra species children. He and the others were saved by government agents. One agent, a woman name Smith is the reason, Peter decided to join the program.

Facts: Peter is extremely shy around girls to the point, everyone thinks he's scared of girls. Peter wants to be a hero like Smith, because he sees her as a hero. His screams are really cute and it cannot make people to go unconscious.

Here's shy little Peter. Next up is a female harpy.


	30. Hillary Centur

Name: Hillary Centur

Age: 19

Species: Harpy

Hair color: A green apple color.

Full appearance: Hillary has long hair that's tied in twintails, blue eyes, and green apple color wings. She looks like she's eleven with small breasts. She wears a Magenta sleeveless and strapless too, she also wears gray shorts.

Personality: Childish, cheerful, has a short attention span, sometimes inappropriate with her host, and is a great big sister.

Bio: Hillary lived her life in her village with her parents and little brother. She was actually the trouble maker, because she gets too curious. This lead her to leaving the village to explore with her brother. Hillary had gotten too curious, and forgot about her little brother. She did try to find him, after 24 hours when she finally remembered. That's when she met Tio, the female Ogre decided to help her. But they could not find Hillary's brother.

Ashamed to go home, Hillary asked Tio where she could live at. Tio told the harpy about the exchange program. Hillary decided to join the program, so she couldn't face her parents.

Facts: Hillary deeply regrets unintentionally abandoning her little brother. She loves video games. She is terrified of facing her parents.

Here's one female harpy. Next up, is a sea slime. Then a sandworm, a Kraken, and a mystery. Oh, before I forget. I'm now putting Uno from Daily Life with a Little Brother, in My Monster Girl Family story. Now here is a little debate, I need a tsundere for Alice. But I don't know, which species to pick.

I came up with a Mage and a Dhampire, but I don't know who the tsundere is.


	31. Marina

Name: Marina

Age: Unknown

Species: Sea slime.

Full appearance: Marina has a solid slime body that a little blue color. She has short slime hair, a dress made of her slime that has sleeves and a bell skirt that has jellyfish tentacles on the edges of the skirt.

Personality: Kind, caring, lustful when she's in the water with her host, gentle, and is a little sadistic.

Bio: Marina is a native of the ocean. She spent her time drifting in the currents. One day, she got caught in a net. The man who caught her brought her home and tried to learn about her. Marina however, paralyzed the man, and tried to rob him of his pet fish. The Man's homestay came home and reported her, Marina was given a choice. She could be arrested or join the program. She picked the latter.

Facts: She loves fish, because she finds them cute. She has a habit of stealing things. Marina secretly enjoys stinging people and paralyzing them.

Here's Marina. Next up is the Sandworm, then the Kraken.


	32. Sandy

Name: Sandy

Age: 20

Species: Sandworm

Hair color: Pink

Full appearance: Sandy is attached to a giant worm body that has very sharp teeth. Her real body has light pink skin and wears a dress that looks like her skin. She's always wet, because of the worm body.

Personality: Cheerful, lustful, teasing, protective, motherly towards children, and is very brave.

Bio: Born in the desert regions. Sandy lived her life borrowing though the sand to find a man. Sandy life changed, when a woman dying of heat exhaustion came her way. Sandy quickly grabbed the woman and immediately went to the nearest doctor. The woman turned out to be a government official's wife. The husband was happy and asked her if she wanted to join the Interspecies Exchange program.

Sandy at first hesitated, then realized she can find a husband that way. She joined the program the next day.

Facts: Sandy loves the movie Tremors. She loves watching sappy romance movie too.

I hope everyone loves up is a Kraken, then the mystery character, then a White Horn.


	33. Misty

Name: Misty

Age: 22

Species: Kraken

Hair color: dark pink

Full appearance: Misty has long hair, and white skin and tentacles. She has blue tips on her two bigger tentacles, and she has a black squid shape thing on her head.

Clothing: She wears a water-proof black clothing that exposes her cleavage and it has a short skirt.

Personality: She's very mature, lustful, kind, teasing, flirty, has a hard time trusting people.

Bio: Misty lived with her mother. She was a trusting child, until they came. They were monster hunters, the men and women hunted Misty's village. Unfortunately, it was Misty who lead them there. She was tricked by the group, and she tried to save her mother.

But, Misty found everyone including her mother dead. Misty grew up with a vow to never willing trust anyone. Misty only joined the program to possibly trust someone.

Facts: Misty loves to watch and read mysteries. She has nightmares about that day.

Here's Misty! Next up is the mystery character.


	34. Sasha

Name: Sasha

Age: 12

Species: Dhampire.

Hair color: White

Full appearance: Sasha pale skin and pink eyes. He usually wears casual clothing, but occasionally borrows Damian's fancy clothes.

Personality: Kind, hot headed, friendly, secretly has low self esteem issues, slightly sadistic when fighting.

Bio: Sasha was born to a vampire and a human woman. Sasha's father abandon his family the moment, Sasha's mother got pregnant. Sasha was stunned to learn his father already had a family. To make it worse, Sasha's mother was just his mistress nothing more than that. Sasha started watching his father's family, and started pitying his half brother.

When Sasha learn about his half brother joining the exchange program. He decided to follow him, so he could protect him. Sasha is still unaware, why he wants to protect his half brother. In truth, Sasha is Victor's older twin brother. His real mother abandon at birth, because of him being half human and being a boy. His father gave him to his mistress, so he would have a caring mother.

Facts: Sasha gets into fights with his tsundere housemate. Sasha is secretly scared of Tenma.

In my stories, it's possible for a half vampire being born between two vampires. It's very rare, but very likely for a vampire and a human having a hybrid child. Next up is the White Horn. Then a Mage.


	35. Anya

Name: Anya

Age: 20

Species: White Horn

Hair color: White

Full appearance: She has long hair , and blue eyes. Her lower body is a reindeer body, and she has horns.

Clothing: Anya has a blue winter hat with white fur on the rim. Her regular clothes are a blue female winter coat with snowflakes on the bottom. The coat also has white fur on it and she wears gloves too.

Personality: Calm, kind, friendly, passionate, willing to help people in need.

Bio: Anya was born in Russia. She grew up in a beautiful snowy forest. Anya eventually grew curious of her surroundings and met a Yuki-Onna. They soon became friends, and met a agent looking for their villages. Anya was amazed to hear about the outside world. While her friend was cautious, Anya eventually convince her to sign up for the exchange program.

But, she had one condition. Anya goes wherever her friend goes, the agent agrees.

Facts: Anya usually talks to her friend in Russian. Anya feels cold all the time.

Next up is a Mage. The a Leanan Sidhe boy, a Kelpie boy, and a Ittan-Momen.


	36. Mai Aragami

Name: Mai Aragami

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blood red

Full appearance: Mai has light green eyes with slit pupils, and fair skin.

Clothing: He usually wears a black shirt with gray pants.

Personality: Hot headed, occasionally hostile, secretly has a soft side, a typical tsundere.

Bio: Mai was born to a famous family of mages. Mai had everything from his family, his best friend, and his cat. He enjoyed those precious people in his life. Until his parents mysteriously disappeared. People said they were secretly working with rouge magical girls and rouge mages.

After that, Mai ended up losing everything. His best friend won't talk to him, his cat ran away and his older siblings fled to somewhere else. Mai decided to put a wall around his heart. So, nobody can ever hurt him again. Mai eventually met Yuna, who took him in. It was Yuna, who put him in the program. Even now, Mai is still a loner despite Yuna's help.

Facts: Mai calls everyone by nicknames, that he came up with. He hates his name, because it sounds girly. Mai often fights with Sasha.

Next up is the Leanan Sidhe boy. Then a Kelpie boy, a Ittan-momen, and a Ren Xiongmao.


	37. Rune

Name: Rune

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Species: Leanan Sidhe

Hair color: Rose red

Full appearance: " Rune has fair skin, lavender eyes, and green wings. Rune is the size of a person's hand.

Clothing: Rune basically wears clothes made by Yuna, his host. His usual clothes is a Peter Pan costume.

Personality: Mischievous, sometimes shy, boastful, proud, cheerful, kind.

Bio: Rune lived in a forest along with other of his kind. Rune always played pranks on everyone, until his village became so mad they decided to banish him. His parents protested, but Rune was still tricked into leaving. Rune almost immediately met his soon to be host.

Yuna took him home with her, and he quickly found friends at her home. Rune decided to join the program to be with his new friends.

Facts: Rune doesn't realize that he was banished. Rune loves to travel in someone's pocket. He loves storms and always tries to go outside during one.

Here's Rune. Next up is the Kelpie boy. Then a Ittan-Momen, a Ren Xiongmao, and a male Yuki-Onna.


	38. Eachann Reid

Name: Eachann Reid

Age: 13

Species: Kelpie

Appearance: Kelpies vary in appearance, all depending on where they came from. River Kelpies have a similar appearance to satyrs, relying on their smaller and more human like frames to maneuver through the shallow waters. On the other hand, lake and sea Kelpies such as Eachann are more similar to Centaurs, needing larger bodies to power their way deep into the water. No matter which kind of Kelpie they are, there are a few similarities. For starters, they all have reverse hooves.

Secondly, their horse features tend to have a black coloration, though a few such as Eachann have a white coloration. Eachann stands at a full 7'3, much of that being his horse half, and has a lean muscular and sturdy but lithe frame not unlike that of a thoroughbred. His hair, which is often kept at a reasonable shoulder-length, always seems to be wet with bangs long enough to just about cover his eyes and is an onyx black in color, contrasting nicely with his horse half.

His electric blue eyes often has a dull and uninterested expression in their depths. Eachann skin possesses a rather pale hue, deprived from spending so much time in the watery depths.

Clothing: Eachann wears a ruffled, white, long-sleeve shirt, a leather vest, and a black bandana around his head. He also wears a black cooler on his horse half to preserve his modesty and keep him relatively cool out of the water.

Personality: Eachann is a gifted artist, but is extremely terrible at everything else due to a lacking any common sense. He is almost completely devoid of emotion, typically wearing a blank expression and speaking in a dreary manner. Having a soft voice, Eachann is a boy of few words, since at times, he himself is unsure of what to think, let alone say.

These traits may suggest that he suffers from savant syndrome. Eachann is eccentric, as if living in his own world. As a result, he typically reacts to situations in a unconventional manner and operates on a very different morals from others. Eachann can be considered an idealistic person, able to have faith in others quite easily and is quickly convinced of another's potential based on how hard that person is trying to achieve their goal.

Bio: Eachann was born a union between a female Kelpie and a human. As his father was simply discarded by Lachina before the boy was born, the Kelpie grew up never knowing the man. This led to his lack of understanding of what ' love' was beyond the familiar love of family. As Kelpie are, for the most part, solidarity creatures, he never came to understand how to socialize with others.

This made his decision to partake in the Interspecies Exchange program a rather sudden and surprising decision. His mother, Lachina, was the one who signed him up for it as a sort of test to see if humans can be trusted. If they could not, she would simply call her son back home and continue to isolate him. It is unknown when in his lifetime Eachann began taking up art as a hobby, through his inherent talent could stem from the fact his father was also an artist.

Facts: Eachann's favorite foods are seaweed and shellfish. His least favorite food is fish of any sort. For Kelpies, love is (For the most part) a foreign concept and their main method of seeking a partner is seduction. As such, Eachann does not understand what romantic love is.

Next up is the Ittan-Momen. Then a Ren Xiongmao, a male Yuki-Onna, and another mystery character. And tell me which girl character should appear first in My Monster Girl Family story. I like hearing about other peoples opinions.


	39. Rina

Name: Rina

Age: 20

Species: Ittan-Momen

Hair color: White

Full appearance: Her body is a sheet, that vaguely resembles a female body. Her head and hair are visible. She sometimes has a blank expression on her face.

Personality: Stoic, bluntly honest, shy, kind, and occasionally silly.

Bio: Rina was born in Japan. She never knew her parents, because her kind have to leave the moment they're born. Rina soon grew to hate floating around, and got stuck in a tree on purpose. She was found by a Mirai, and she told Rina about the Interspecies Exchange program. Rina with Mirai's help, went to sign up for the program.

Facts: Rina doesn't find herself interesting. Rina loves ghost movies

Next up is the Ren Xiongmao. Then a male Yuki-Onna, then a mystery


	40. MeiMei Fong

Name: MeiMei Fong

Age: 19

Species: Ren Xiongmao

Hair color: white

Full appearance: Meimei has pale skin, black fur bear arms, bear legs and bear ears. She has big breasts.

Clothing: MeiMei wears a light blue Chinese dress.

Personality: Kind, gentle, easygoing, friendly, can be lustful, has a hard time trusting other extra species.

Bio: MeiMei was born in Hong Kong, China. MeiMei lived among her people in the forest. She never hurt anyone human or another extra species. Unfortunately, MeiMei was captured and sold to an illegal extra species zoo.

To make matters worse. It was an extra specie behind, everything. MeiMei felt betrayed by another extra species. MeiMei lived in fear, until the government agents came and saved everyone. MeiMei decided to join the program, to be with humans.

Facts: MeiMei only trusts humans. She doesn't like zoos. She loves bamboo.

Next up is the snow boy. Then the mystery character, and a Yeti.


	41. Shiro

Name: Shiro

Age: 12

Species: Snow boy

Hair color: Ice blue

Full appearance: Shiro has ice blue eyes that match his hair, and he has pale skin.

Clothing: Shiro wears an white kimono with ice blue designs on it.

Personality: Stoic, calm, blunt, has an rare temper, kind, as a big soft spot for his female neighbor.

Bio: Shiro was born in an by an Yuki-Onna and a human. His father had a rare gene that resulted in Shiro being the first Snow boy. His mother was happy, but the other Yuki-Onna looked down on him. Shiro was placed in isolation, and his mother was forced to abandon him. One day, an agent appeared looking for Yuki-Onna to join the exchange program.

A few joined and the villagers had Shiro join to be rid of him. Shiro astonished the agent, by being almost emotionless. Shiro then met Yukio, who accepted him. Shiro decided to try opening up to people then. So far, he is showing progress.

Facts: He likes winter and hates summer. Shiro is secretly jealous, when his housemates get close to his crush. He sees Yukio as his mom.

Here's Shiro! Next up is the mystery character. Then a Yeti.


	42. Talia

Name: Talia

Age: 20

Species: Nightmare

Hair color: Pale blue

Full appearance: Talia has fair skin, dark purple fur on her horse half. She also has black hooves and a pale blue tail.

Clothing: Talia wears a priest-like dark purple hooded dress with a few golden chains on it.

Personality: Shy, timid, kind, gentle, easily runs away, secretly wants to be brave.

Bio: Talia was born in America. She was raised to go into peoples dreams. Talia always messed up in her training, because of he timid nature. She was teased by the other Nightmares, but her mother was always patient with her. Talia later did enter an dream, and learn the person was an host.

She had a dream chat with the host, and became amazed by the Interspecies Exchange program. Talia later sign up for the program.

Facts: Talia has an scythe. She's scared of loud noises. She loves going into dreams.

Meet Talia! Next up is an Yeti. The a Red and blue Oni twins. I need help with Yokai characters. I need an Ame-Onna and any others description will be wonderful.


	43. Naomi

Name: Naomi

Age: 19

Species: Yeti

Hair color: White

Full appearance: Naomi has medium length fuzzy hair, brown eyes, and white fur on her arms and legs. She has paws and tan skin. She is also seven feet tall

Clothing: Naomi wears an fur bikini, and a big scarf.

Personality: Kind, ditzy, occasionally shy, cheerful, caring, playful.

Bio: Naomi lived in Alaska. She is one of many Yeti living there. Naomi always wanted to travel, and she got her wish. She found a RV of an camping family, and stowed away. Nobody notice her for an long time. Then a bump in the road, alerted the driver.

He found her in the compartment, and chased her away. Naomi soon met an agent by coincidence. She gave Naomi a chance to explore, and Naomi immediately took that chance.

Facts: Despite her height, she is good at hiding. Naomi loves snow and ice. She dislikes summer and spicy food.

Here's Naomi! I decided to do a few requests along with the Oni sisters. I'm still accepting requests, so pitch in any ideas. See you guys later!


	44. Mila

Name: Mila

Age: 20

Species: Red Oni

Hair color: Light red

Full appearance: Mila has red skin, blue eyes, six feet tall and has big breasts.

Clothing: Mila wears a sleeveless and strapless red top with a red mini skirt."

Personality: Kind,an airhead, is easily scared and clings to anyone when she's scared, respects her older twin sister.

Bio: Mila was enjoying walk with her sister Lila in her home country Japan. Mila soon got hungry and stole food from camping family. Mila was scolded by her sister after that. She ended up leading a agent to her and her sister's home. Because, she felt bad and left an apologize note for the family later that day. The agent was impressed that despite living in the forest, Mila and her were very educational. The agent told them about the Interspecies Exchange program and offered them to join it.

Curious about other cultures. Mila immediately announced she was joining the program.

Facts: Despite being an Oni, Mila doesn't like sake or any alcoholic beverages. She is terrified of thunderstorms.

Here's Mila! Next up is Lila and more requests that I'm putting up


	45. Lila

Name: Lila

Age: 20

Species: Blue Oni

Hair color: Light blue

Full appearance: Lila has blue skin, has red eyes, is six feet tall and has big breasts.

Clothing: Lila wears a blue dress with blue high heel shoes.

Personality: Kind, stern, caring, responsible, motherly.

Bio: Born in Japan with her younger twin sister. Lila has always looked after her sister Mila. Lila been taking care of Mila since their parents disappeared. One she and her sister went for a walk. Mila snuck off to get food, while Lila thought she went home. Lila was angry at her little sister's recklessness after learning she stole food from a family.

Lila was then scared when a agent suddenly appeared in their home. Instead of being angry, he offered them to join the Interspecies Exchange program. Lila was suspicious at first, until Mila announced she was joining the program. Lila reluctantly followed her to keep Mila safe.

Facts: While both sisters have horns, Lila's horns are shorter than Mila's horns. Lila taught her sister to read and write. Unlike Mila, Lila loves alcoholic beverages.

Lila has joined the book. Next up are more requests. Which request is next is the mystery.


	46. Annabelle

Name: Annabelle

Age: 19

Species: Sand tiger shark mermaid

Hair: Blond

Full appearance: Annabelle has long hair that's usually tied in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. Her shark tail is the same color as a sand tiger shark.

Clothing: She usually wears a white blouse with a short blue skirt that was originally a long skirt.

Personality: Brash, harsh headed, but shy and can be emotionally hurt easily.

Bio: Annabelle's breed of shark mermaids is slowly going extinct. Wanting to help save her species she signed up for the Interspecies Exchange program. Annabelle mainly wants a husband to increase her species numbers, but she also wants to fall in love with the person she chooses to be her husband.

Facts: Annabelle hates long skirts. She loves rock music and movies about romance.

I'm still accepting requests and next up is a requested elf character.


	47. Emerald Belloran

Name: Emerald Belloran

Age: 20

Species: Elf

Hair color: Dark dirty blond tending towards almost a brunette color.

Full appearance: Medium length hair usually bound in a bun or a tail, tends to dress in green and brown colored clothing that allows her to blend into the background of her homeland and almost appear to disappear.

Bio: Slim and beautiful, very intelligent with the most stunning, almost hypnotic green eyes and excellent with various weapons and an expert in hand to hand combat, a quick study. With a bow she is legendary and never misses what she aims at and can losses arrows nearly as fast as a semi automatic gun can be fired.

She encountered an agent having been attracted to the sounds of an fight and gunfire in her homeland in England and encountered an agent surrounded by orcs. Dispatching four of them rapidly and frightening off the others, she spoke to the agent and subsequently learned of the program and was convinced by the agent to give it a try.

Facts: A bit naïve as far as city life goes but is far from a fool. Has a deep abiding love of woodlands and growing things and loves to puttering about in a garden when given a chance. Tends to become attached to those who treat her kindly and very protective of those she considers friends.

Notes: Not fond of enclosed spaces and tends to be cautious around people in groups. Cautious but friendly towards others and will help someone if necessary, tends to be flirty and sometimes a bit too trusting with those she has become attached to.

Here's Emerald. More requests are getting done today.


	48. Yoren

Name: Yoren

Age: 22

Species: American bigfoot

Gender: Male

Full appearance: Fully furred in a long somewhat ratty looking coat of dark colored fur that covers his entire body. Around 7 foot 6 inches tall and rather handsome for a bigfoot when his fur is trimmed and neat.

Bio: A native of the American northwest spent most of his youth in the deep woods of Oregon until one fateful day he made the mistake of getting curious about a beaver trap and got himself snared by it. The trapper that set the trap was astonished at what he had caught and immediately captured Yoren intending to use him as something to make money with, but later changed his mind as he realized Yoren was quite intelligent and had a tendency to imitate him.

So the trapper taught Yoren how to talk and learn about bigfoot. During a trip to a nearby town to sell of furs, the trapper encountered an agent working in America looking to get a liminal program set up in America. After an conversation he told the agent about Yoren and invited him up to the cabin to meet him.

Facts: Very strong and fast, prefers large open spaces but will tolerate living in a house that is roomy with room for him to move around easily. Kind, gentle and very helpful, hates wearing clothing at anytime. Has a fear of small enclosed spaces and a bit claustrophobic.

Note: Yoren is a sweet, gentle soul despite his rather fearsome appearance, very kind and helpful when someone doesn't run away screaming from him. But do not take his gentleness for weakness, Yoren is extraordinary strong and fast. A little shy despite his size and is very good at hiding.

Next up are more requests.


	49. Zoey Onda

Name: Zoey Onda

Age 24

Height: 5'11

Weight: She threaten to kill me, let me decay a little, then eat me.

Species: Condor harpy

Appearance: Tall, full, gold eyes, waist length black hair with white streaks on either side, E-cup, 14 foot wingspan with black feathers and two white stripes on the backside, yellowish scale covered feet with cleaved like talons.

Personality: Sweet most of the time, dark sense of humor which leads to humorous surprises from people, big eater, protective of children, level head (at least by harpy standards so you should expect some ditziness)

Bio: Her breed is on the brink of extinction do to poaching and lack of food in their natural habitat. So an coordinator suggested she join the program. She left her home Desert Valley, California hoping for the best.

Facts: She was recently inducted into the American branch of the exchange program.

Just one more requests and then I'm done with the request for today.


	50. Emily

Species: Raptor. (Dinosaur not harpy)

Name: Emily, her true name is unpronounceable by the human tongue.

Full appearance: Appears as if a cross between a large lizard and a human, attractive but not what you would call beautiful. Upper body appears quite human with spots of scales her and there scattered across her torso and face with small feathers trailing along the underdog her arms from her pits to her wrists. Waist down she is a dino with the typical legs, tail and coloration of a raptor with sharp, knife like nails on her fingertips and one dagger like large claw on the big toe of each foot. Never wears shoes or footwear

Bio: Snarky, sassy, and stubborn, brutally honest and has a major complex (Similar to our favorite spider girl) and is very protective and jealous of those she befriends, but she is secretly kind and loves to help. Fairly strong and a fast runner able to run at 40-50 miles an hour for an extended period of time when on open terrain. Can run as fast as 65 miles an hour in sprints, but must rest a short time after.

Under normal circumstances she heard of the program and became curious enough to sign up for it. She had no problem with simply taking things she wanted including a little loving from any hapless male she stumbled across when in the mood or on a full moon.

Notes: Excellent hunter and able to run down most prey she hunts, gets very nervous when people are behind her and has a short sharp temper. Hates being in a crowd and sometimes lashes out when someone get's too close for her comfort.

Here's the last request for the day.


	51. Azusa

Name: Azusa

Age: 21

Species: Asura

Hair color: Black

Full appearance: Azusa has long hair tied in a bun, onyx color eyes, light blue skin, and four arms.

Clothing: She usually wears a MONs team uniform, but on her days off she wears a lehenga choli.

Personality: Aggressive, violent, loves to get into fights, secretly has a kind side and hates hurting the people she cares about.

Bio: Azusa was know as an terror in caused India. Because she caused injured a lot of humans and extra species. Azusa was stunned to later hear that she caused her species to be labeled too dangerous to be in the Interspecies Exchange program. Feeling bad about what she done. Azusa asked to join the MON squad.

Smith was the one who helped her join MON. The female agent realized that being on MON be an outlet for her to get battling out of Azusa's system. Azusa is happy to be on the team. She's happy to fight while at the same time, helping her species get accepted into the program.

Facts: Azusa secretly has a soft spot for kids and animals. She is scared of bugs including bug extra species.

Here's Azusa. I got one more request I want to finish then I'm putting the elf boy and the mimic boy for my story My Monster Girl Family in the Oc book.


	52. Emora Gist

Name: Emora Gist.

Age: 19

Species: Lamaiai, sub species of melusine that shares characteristics with the medusa species.

Full appearance: Larger than the usual lamia species, dark in color with stubby wings, cannot fly but can glide much like the flying squirrel. Has the typical scaled lower body and tail of an lamia with the addition of a poisonous barb on the tip and snake hair, gorgeously beautiful like most lamias, blue eyes with the typical snake like pupils. Has the ability to charm even the most stoic, resistant man into doing pretty much what she pleases.

Clothing: Tends to dress in classy dresses and tops with matching skirts tailored specifically for her.

Personality: Strong, charming personality, well spoken and very intelligent. Very sensual and a tease. Unfortunately has a bad habit of falling in love easily and will pursue her love interest mercilessly showering him with gifts and affection until he gives in and falls for her or totally reject her.

Skills: Has the ability to change her venom for different purposes, disable and paralyze an attacker, healing, anti viral, energy, and even an aphrodisiac are some of the purposes she can use her venom for. Has the ability to petrify someone with a stare, it does not however turn them to stone, just freezes them so they cannot move as if stone, will wear off in a few hours if left alone and not refreshed.

Her hair always reveals her true feelings towards someone and each snake is as intelligent as her as her brain is essentially their brain as well. Will sometimes wrap themselves around and cuddle someone she has fallen in love with or feels affection for. Can hiss but cannot speak.

Bio: Adopted when very young by a lamia that pretty much became her mother, so she thinks and acts much like an lamia. Her mother at one point kidnapped a man for a husband turned out to be an agent, it wasn't long before a MON team showed up to rescue him. However, instead of being angry about being kidnapped.

He told her mother about the program and spoke to the lamia in the village, inviting them all to look into the program. Some of whom immediately signed up when they figured out it was a good want to find a willing husband they can have for themselves and learn more about the outside world than they ever could living in a village. Emora herself signed up for the program as well.

Next up are the elf boy and the mimic boy.


	53. Kai Evergreen

Name: Kai Evergreen

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blond

Full appearance: Kai has short hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

Clothing: He usually wears a green shirt with matching color shorts.

Personality: Caring, polite, stoic, calm, secretly depressed and doesn't like telling people about his problems.

Bio: Kai was a member of a group of elves living in Michigan. Kai loved living in the forest, until. A forest fire started near his small village. Everyone fled for safety but Kai and his parents were separated from the other elves. His parents found a path that led to a town and the urge their only son to get to the town.

Kai did what his parents told him and he met an agent that was helping people evacuate the area. After the fire was out, Kai asked the agent to help him find his parents. He later learn that day that his parents perished in the fire. The agent consoled the young elf and told him about the program. Wanting to leave his home, Kai signed up for the program.

Facts: Kai has a fear of fire. Kai is very knowledgeable about wildlife and plant life.

Next up is the mimic boy.


	54. Robin

Name: Robin

Age: 13 but he looks like he's 12.

Gender: Male.

Species: Mimic

Hair color: Light purple.

Full appearance: Robin has short hair, orange eyes and fair skin. He's attached to a brown chest with sharp teeth in the edges.

Clothing: He wears a maroon shirt and gray shorts.

Personality: Friendly, kind, a little silly, panics easily at emergencies.

Bio: Born in France. Robin has lived his life at the Palace of Versailles. Robin loves living there, but he soon grew bored. He wanted to see the outside world and meet new people. But he couldn't leave at first, because of his chest.

His life changed when a tourist came to Versailles. The tourist was an agent looking for Robin and his family. The agent offered Robin and his older sister to join the Interspecies Exchange program. Excited at the offer, both siblings joined the program.

Facts: Robin is claustrophobic and is scared to put his chest lid down when he sleeps. He gets along with his fellow housemate Kai.

The next character is going to be a surprise.


	55. Ebony Thunderhoof

Name: Ebony Thunderhoof

Age: 23

Species: Minotaur

Full appearance: Ebony is a tall, lovely minotaur female with the typical horns and legs and hooves of her species, a dark, dusky color that appears as ebony with only a single diamond shaped white patch on her left b***. A worker so tends to dress in denim and working type clothes that are durable and will last that have been specifically made for her species.

Bio: Very pretty but incredibly strong, fast, and durable, in close quarters combat on of the most dangerous species one can encounter when things get up close and personal, even a fire dragon will hesitate to close with a minotaur. She was discovered on living on a Indian reservation being deliberately kept away from normal travels being raised by one particularly individual as nothing more than a work animal and breeding stock.

It took a full MON team to pull her out due to the fellows family not wanting to give up their *cow*. The agent found her to be very intelligent and able to speak and write so the agent took her to a facility for similar species to learn how to live normally and be more like an minotaur.

Personality: A bit naïve due to her being kept away from people but very smart and learns fast, bright, charming personality but very blunt and plain spoken sometimes to the point of seeming rudeness when not intended. Was afraid of people at first but has overcome that fear, will not cross running water if given a choice, and cannot stand the idea of just sitting around doing nothing.

Notes: Has taken a serious liking to the gentleman who is currently hosting her but is unsure how to approach him or express her feeling, because of this she comes across as gruff and friendly. She feels a little lonely because of it but is loyal to him to fault.

Next up is two more requests.


	56. Leann Toros

Name: Leann Toros

Species: Bovine, (cow) very similar to the American Holstein.

Full appearance: A very beautiful Bovine type extra species that is large breasted, tends to dress in frilly clothing and very feminine dresses, skirts and tops. Her skin is a mottled black and white with black and white patches all over her body and very little fur and a black patch that surrounds her left eye and lends an unusual cuteness to her features. Has small horns, tail with the tuff at the end and back bent legs and hooves of a Bovine but the rest of her body is very feminine and lovely.

Bio: Leann is a very kind, gentle, very lady like woman with a very generous and giving nature, very intelligent despite her seemingly not being all that bright, the reason behind this is Bovines are herd animals and tend to follow the herd most times rather than strike out on their own.

She has one issue that having joined the Interspecies program has helped immensely with and also led her to have a self supporting income, as a Bovine type she has to be milked periodically and joined the program primarily to find a host that could milk her on a regular basis, for her, not being milked regularly can become painful as the milk swells her b*** and her milk can inflate the surrounding tissues in her b*** after so long and cause infectiona and worse. Still, her milk is rich and tasty and as she has learned, there is a market for it.

Notes: When the agent found her, she was alone and wandering trying to find her herd. She had fallen asleep during one of the pauses of her heard while they were moving to a better feeding ground, when she woke up, there was no sign of her herd and moving to where she thought they were going she found nothing. The agent later found her wandering near a road and took her in, later himself becoming her temporary host until a permanent host with the necessary skills is found.

Next up is another request and a Easter Bunny character is making an appearance.


	57. Evony Windsong

Name: Evony Windsong

Age: 33

Species: Yuki Onna

Full appearance: Tall for her species, (around 5'7 feet/inches.) slim but shapely and extraordinary beautiful, her skin appears to be a very light blue/white in color, chooses to dress in yukatas, kimonos and similar traditional Japanese dresses and outfits, her hair is snow white in color kept in a tight, traditional bun but when let down reaches about midway down her back. Wear a (cold suit) designed to look like a traditional Japanese kimono with the addition of what looks like a rain hood when out and about in the public.

Bio: Extremely long lived. Born in a hidden village high up on the flanks of one of the mountains of Japan's main island, Evony has lived much of her life alone largely due to the inability of most other species being unable to tolerate the extreme cold that surrounded Evony at all times until her entry into the program and following training. Needless to say this has led her to be lonely and desperate for company, any company that can tolerate the cold long enough to keep her company for a short time periodically.

She found out about the program from an agent that came to investigate the area she lived in due to rumors of a mysterious, beautiful snow/ice woman living alone in the area of mysterious cold and snow. The agent turned out to be a zombie and was unaffected by the cold, Evony was thrilled, the agent told her of the program and told there was facilities for her species and programs to teach her how to control the cold surrounding her. Tends to leave a path of frost and ice where she walks.

Personality: Intelligent, wise, peaceful, very kind and giving but far from being weak. Always smiling even when a bit lonely, can become very clingy when she develops affection for someone largely due to having been alone most of her life until meeting the agent. Afraid of large crowds more so of freezing them than fear of them, has issues with heat but through the programs spoken of is learning to how to tolerate heat. Currently residing at a special facility built with cold species in mind.

Notes: Monetarily she is very well off having inherited several mining contracts her family signed with a small company that had sent employees to the area to look for possible mining sites. Instead of freaking out at finding a group of non humans the company saw an opportunity for profit and a way to learn the mountains without extensive and expensive research and offered Evonies parents several contracts to allow them to mine for gold and jade stone on her families lands.

Secretly desperate for love and is quietly, but determinedly seeking a husband to spoil and care for and become the love and center of her life.

Next up is the Easter Bunny and then a surprise character will make an appearance.


	58. Edith Lapin

Name: Edith Lapin

Age: 23

Species: Easter Bunny

Height: 5'2

Weight: She got nervous.

Hair color: Fuchsia

Full appearance: Edith has pink color eyes, slightly tan skin, white fur on her legs, arms, hands and feet. Her hands and feet are paws. She also has cute white rabbit ears.

Clothing: She wears a green sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and red mary jane shoes.

Personality: Cheerful, friendly, gets nervous when people ask about her weight, optimistic, naïve, selfless, has a extreme love for Christmas and hates it when people believe that she loves Easter because of her species.

Bio: Edith was born in a village with other Easter Bunnies. She grew up with just her mother because her father is an government agent. Her father always came home on Christmas and that's how Edith's love for the holiday started. She considered Christmas the best holiday ever because her best memories are always on that day.

One day Edith's father came home way before Christmas. He told his daughter and everyone else in the village about the Interspecies Exchange program. Edith was really excited and signed up for the program immediately.

Next up is the surprise character.


	59. Futaba Kuchimaru

Name: Futaba Kuchimaru

Age: 21

Species: Futakuchi-onna

Height: 5'5

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Black

Full appearance: She has long hair that covers the mouth on the back of her head, slightly pale skin and violet color eyes. She has beautiful face and the mouth on the back of her head has pale pink lips and all the teeth are fangs.

Personality: Shy, occasionally stubborn, cheerful when she gets to know someone.

Bio: Futaba has always been terrified of going outside. Her mother was the one to sign her up for the Interspecies Exchange program. When Futaba first came to her host's home. She was terrified, until her host comfort her. Futaba almost instantly became comfortable living at her new home. Her host has a hard time convincing her to leave the house.

Facts: Futaba loves sweets. She likes to watch anime and read manga.

Next up is a request.


End file.
